


lazy hazy crazy

by luminarium



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminarium/pseuds/luminarium
Summary: Prompt:Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)Relationship: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby TellerRating: AnyCategory: AnyDescription: Ot3! Summer! La Vida Dolce! Anything you got!





	lazy hazy crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueincandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueincandescence/gifts).



The heat.

 

Oh, the _heat_.

 

After three months in U.N.C.L.E.’s icy headquarters in Iceland, Gaby was just happy to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

 

As a celebration for not having to feel the cold numbing her face, that afternoon she decided to take the boys out for a picnic. It was Sunday in New York, it was sunny and there weren't any missions on the horizon. It was the perfect ooportunity to enjoy the open air and spend the rest of the day outside their apartment, which, spacious as it was, after a few hours began to remind them of their prolonged confinement in that little town near Reikjavik, with nothing to distract them but a deck of cards.

 

Plus, it would give her a chance to wear that lovely yellow sundress the boys had given her for her last birthday. With sandals to match, of course.

 

She had been surprised, not because they had remembered how she had pointed out how lovely it looked on the window of that pretty (and expensive) shop in 5th Avenue - during one of those rare occasions they were off duty and had a chance to _see the sights_ , as Solo would put it - but by the fact they had _actually teamed up_ to secure the file and find out her exact birthdate. Something about that unfortunate poker match against Waverly in which Solo had lost his treasured golden cufflinks that it had provided Illya with the perfect opportunity to break into his office made her heart sing. Now, looking at her white sandals and wiggling her toes in contentment, she blushed at the memory of thanking them both with a kiss.

 

She looked around and found the basket Napoleon had put together for their little outing. It was a good thing he was so fond of cooking and did it so well, Gaby thought, as she inhaled the beautiful aroma of his grilled cheese sandwiches.

 

Illya had stood by the kitchen, pretending to read the paper, side-glancing at Napoleon putting together lunch in his cowboys apron and humming a Nina Simone song from one of Gaby’s records. As for her, she had an excellent view of her Russian partner from the couch where she was painting her toenails. After each stroke, she looked up at him and from time to time, she was rewarded with his gaze on hers. Blue, as the sky above them now. If she closed her eyes, she could feel their warmth on her, along with the echoes of Nina’s voice mixed with Napoleon’s low registered voice playfully humming along in that hot New York morning.

 

Reaching into the basket, she was reminded of her promise not to start on the food until Illya and Napoleon were back from their jog. They hadn’t said anything about the wine, though, she thought, as she poured herself a glass and sighed happily.

 

Gaby had just had a taste when Illya appeared, jogging towards her. If she had asked him if the crisp white t-shirt and yellow shorts had been his preferred outfit for his training to match her colours, he would have strongly denied it. She knew otherwise, of course.

 

As he approached, she expected him to roll his eyes and reprimand her for drinking with an empty stomach, but he did nothing of the sort. He puzzled her further when she found him _smiling_ openly towards her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His bright gesture was made brighter by the sun that shone behind him with renewed intensity.

 

Feeling warm and light-headed (and not from the booze, for once), Gaby was sure he had never been as handsome as he was now, with his hair ruffled by the wind and his cheeks coloured with excitement. A sweaty and exhausted god laid down by her side and she couldn’t help to match his gleeful expression.

 

Napoleon came into the picture then. It was odd seeing him out of his suit. He cut a striking figure in his white sleeveless shirt and blue trunks, nonetheless, Gaby thought, licking her lips and tasting the acid notes of the excellent Pinot Noir Napoleon had provided. A little breathless, he began explaining that neither knew who had begun the race, but they both agreed Illya had been the indisputable winner (“Peril here, with those monstrously long legs of his, had the advantage, you know”). Illya laughed and exclaimed something in Russian Gaby didn't quite catch (something about a rematch, perhaps?). He then palmed Solo in the back, a bit stronger perhaps than what the American expected. Pursing his lips, he tried his best not to show his soreness and instead smiled back at the rare show of camaraderie. Gaby, however, noticed and matched Illya's mirth.

 

She didn’t remember the last time they had been so at ease. She imagined it must be a funny feeling for all of them, being this free. As far as she could recall, she had spent all her years thinking and expecting the worst. Spy work, exciting and thrilling as it was most of the time, had come as a variation of the same theme. This moment, however, felt different. Its calmness put everything into perspective.

 

Now, as she handed both a hard-earned sandwich, she decided cherish the uniqueness of it all and bask in it: her and her two boys, toasting to summer afternoons under the impossible blue skies.

 

This was her life now. Maybe it was not proper, maybe it was not safe. It definitely wasn’t what she had pictured for herself, behind the Iron Curtain.

 

It was _infinitely better_. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hint at the OT3 is subtle but it's definitely there! I hadn't written about them like this before, and I hope I've done them justice! Enjoy! :)


End file.
